The Barn
The Barn was located on Kick'em Jenny Neck, a remote stretch of land, supposedly inaccessible by road, approximately ten miles from the town of Haven, Maine.Fear & Loathing About Named after its appearance, from the outside The Barn looked like an ordinary barn. The inside was all white, and maze like.Thanks For The Memories Every 27 years, when the Hunter Meteor Storm came,Stay the Barn arrived, and the mysterious woman, known as Mara, would enter it. The Barn would then disappear, as the Hunter Meteor Storm passed safely overhead and the Troubles vanished. 27 years later, Mara would come to Haven again with no memory of having been there before, no older than she was when she left.Sins of the Fathers Each time she arrived in Haven, she had a new name, new personality and new memories, all borrowed from another person.A Tale of Two AudreysBusiness As Usual The Barn appears to store or have access to all of her memories and was able to play these memories for people inside the Barn. The Barn could strip ordinary people of their memories, though it is not known if the Barn also retains these memories. The Barn had the ability to move or hide people when they were inside the Barn. Troubles did not work inside the Barn. The Barn also had "restorative properties" which Lucy Ripley once used to bring James Cogan back to life, though once restored, Cogan could only be outside of the Barn for short periods of time without falling ill. The barn was created by Charlotte Cross to teach Mara a "lesson" of what she did to people when she troubled them. In Close to Home, the remnants of the barn are found in the void when Nathan enters the void to look for the controller of the Barn. People connected to the Barn Agent Howard The Barn used a mysterious man, known as Agent Howard, as its avatar. His main role was to bring Mara to Haven and convince her to stay.Welcome to HavenThe Trial of Audrey Parker Like her, he took the name (though not the memories) of a real person. In 2010, he took the name and role of Agent Howard, an FBI Agent and the real Audrey Parker's boss. In 1955, he appeared as Captain in the Navy, and Sarah Vernon's commanding officer.Sarah William During The Barn's time as The Oatley Tap Room, William repeatedly came to the bar, trying to get Audrey Parker, who claimed to be Lexie DeWitt, to remember her past lives and loves.According to him, and flashbacks from Audrey, William and Mara were in love. So much so that they travelled to Haven and created all the troubles. William said that he and Mara created complimentary troubles. For example, anyone that touched Jordan felt unbearable pain, but Nathan can't feel anything, so he was the only one who could touch her. William and Mara had a mysterious physical connection. Anything that was done to him, also happened to Mara/Audrey. Like when Nathan shot him, and Audrey bled. Or when Nathan head-butted Audrey, and William was out cold. Even when Nathan kicked William in the groin, Audrey felt pain but pretended not to for Nathan's sake. Jennifer Mason On the day the Barn is destroyed, Boston resident Jennifer Mason started to hear voices inside her head. She heard the various conversations that took place in the Barn the day of the Hunter Meteor Storm, repeating in a loop.Fallout Thinking she was crazy, she went to see a doctor who diagnosed her as schizophrenic, and she went on psychotropic medication which silenced the voices. After being convinced by Duke Crocker that she was not crazy and that whatever she could remember about The Barn and Audrey Parker was important, Mason went off her medication.Survivors Once off her medication, she began to hear the same sounds and conversations that Audrey was hearing inside the Oatley Tap Room.Bad Blood James Cogan When James Cogan died, Lucy brought his body to the Barn in order to restore him. 27 years later, after Cogan left the Barn, apparently restored, he fell ill after just a few hours in Haven and needed to return to The Barn to be restored again. According to Agent Howard, Cogan, like his mother, "belongs to the Barn". Charlotte Cross Charlotte Cross created the barn to teach her daughter Mara a "lesson" for troubling people. She also programmed the barn to kill all troubled people if Audrey/Mara killed the person she loved the most, thus "eliminating" the troubles. History 1955 In 1955, Mara was in Haven living as Sarah Vernon, a military nurse. Dave and Vince Teagues accompanied Vernon to the Barn, and attempted to blow the Barn up. When they failed, Vernon bid the Teagues farewell and entered the Barn. 1983 In 1983, she returned to Haven, this time as Lucy Ripley. In May, her son, James Cogan, was murdered and Ripley took his body and placed it inside the Barn. She told his wife, Arla Cogan that the Barn's restorative properties would bring him back to life. Ripley also promised Cogan that she would bring her to the Barn, but upon discovering that Cogan's Trouble had activated and that she'd killed an innocent woman, Ripley broke this promise and ensured that Cogan was outside the Barn when it departed with the Hunter Meteor Storm. Ripley, who had apparently figured out the source of the Troubles and a way to end it forever, spent much of 1983 on the run from the Guard.Burned According to Jordan McKee, Ripley didn't want to enter the Barn and tried to run away. In October 1983, Ripley entered the Barn and disappeared with it. Cogan went to the Guard and demanded that they bring the Barn back, but was told that only Ripley had the power to summon the Barn.Burned 2010 In 2010, Mara returned to Haven as FBI Agent Audrey Parker. In August, she met the real Audrey Parker and the real Agent Howard, sparking an investigation into the man she knew as Agent Howard. The two Parkers pulled Garland Wuornos' phone records and found the apartment that the fake Agent Howard was using. There they found a copy of a novel that belonged to Haven's Audrey Parker. Inside was a handwritten message reading "Happy B-day" along with the digits "44 2 65/68 785," the co-ordinates for Kick'em Jenny Neck. The real Audrey Parker enlisted Duke to bring to her to Kick'em Jenny Neck. There she discovered the Barn, but upon entering it, all of her memories were wiped, leaving her wandering around confused until Crocker found her and brought her back to Haven. When Nathan Wuornos and Haven's Parker went to Kick'em Jenny Neck to investigate, they found a large empty clearing. The Barn was no longer there, though it had left a large imprint in the grass.Love Machine Later, when Parker dreamed of her time as Lucy Ripley, she saw an image of the Barn before Agent Howard appeared in her dream telling her to stop remembering.Over My Head 19 days before the Hunter Meteor Storm, Vince saw a mirage of the Barn on a remote island off the coast of Haven. When Parker asked what he was looking at, he told her that he saw nothing and everything was as it should be.Magic Hour: Part 2 Destruction On December 7, the day of the Hunter Meteor Storm, the Barn appeared back on Kick'em Jenny Neck and Agent Howard escorted James Cogan out of the Barn. Cogan was only outside the Barn for a few hours before he began to get ill and his wife, Arla, brought him back to the Barn to heal him. Arla escorted Audrey to Kick'em Jenny Neck and discovered Agent Howard sitting at a campfire in the woods near the Barn. Howard told her that the Barn wouldn't leave until she was ready, and warned that if she did not leave, the Hunter Meteor Storm would not pass over Haven safely but instead rain destruction down on Haven. Nathan and Duke Crocker joined Parker on Kick'em Jenny Neck, and Parker and Wuornos entered the Barn while Crocker stayed outside, holding Arla at gunpoint. Inside the Barn, Wuornos and Parker discover a white maze with many open doors and hallways. Wuornos suggested blowing it up, when suddenly, the white maze disappeared and Parker and Wuornos saw Sarah and the Teagues outside the Barn attempting and failing to blow it up. Then Agent Howard appeared and they found themselves back in the Barn. To prove that what the Barn had shown them was true, Howard then sent them to another memory of Sarah's, one that Wuornos was there for and could verify. The Barn appeared inside the memory and James stepped out, before disappearing back inside. Suddenly back inside the white maze, Wuornos looked for Parker, from whom he'd somehow gotten separated, until Cogan showed up demanding to know who he is. Wuornos revealed that he was Cogan's father but when Parker found Wuornos, Cogan disappeared. Frustrated, Parker demanded Howard to show her her son and Cogan suddenly appeared next to Wuornos. Cogan, thinking that she killed him when she was Lucy Ripley, refused to speak to her and demanded to see his wife. Parker stepped outside and brought Arla in. Inside the Barn, where Troubles don't work, the stitch marks on her skin became visible and Parker revealed that Arla killed women for their skin and lied about the role that Ripley played in James' death. Attempting to stab Parker, Arla killed James before Parker was able to rest control of the knife away and kill her. Wuornos took Arla's body outside the Barn so that the Barn wouldn't revive her and Parker cradled the dying James in her arms and he told her that Lucy planned to kill him, as killing the one she loved most would end the Troubles permanently. Howard appeared and told Parker that Cogan, like his mother, now belongs to the Barn. Parker confronted him asking about Cogan's theory and he confirmed it, telling her that the Barn amplifies her love and uses it to protect Haven. The 27 year cycle exists because she needs to enter the world and "recharge". Parker and Howard exited the Barn so that she could say her goodbyes. After Parker re-entered the Barn, Nathan, in his desperation to keep her from leaving, shot Howard several times. Howard and the Barn started to crack and to emit bright rays of light. He collapsed into nothingness, along with the Barn, which started to collapse in on itself, sucking itself into a portal. Arla's body got sucked into the portal and Duke jumped in just as it was closing. After the destruction of the Barn, the Hunter Meteor Storm continued to rain destruction down on Haven. Inside the Barn, Duke tried to dodge destruction and watched as memories of Audrey and Howard played out on the walls. When the Barn was destroyed, the Troubles didn't end. 2011 In June of 2011 Duke was expelled from the Barn, falling directly into a Boston aquarium. As the Oatley Tap Room While he was quickly expelled from The Barn, Parker was not. She remained inside the imploding Barn though she now believed herself a woman named Lexie DeWitt. The Barn provided her with false memories and false surroundings, appearing to her as the Oatley Tap Room, where Parker bartended. The bar, the customers, and even Parker's new friend Rhonda were all an illusion created by the Barn During her time working at the Oatley Tap Room, a mysterious stranger named William kept coming to the bar in order to try and get Parker to remember her past lives. He brought in threats in the form of Heavy and Sinister Man in order to get her to question her reality and trust him. He also provided her with an un-assembled gun so that when threatened, her instincts would be triggered and she'd assemble the gun and use it for defense. Building a New Barn When the barn was destroyed, the remains of it, along with the controller, went into The Void. Nathan later went into the void to retrieve the controller and encountered a blank template of Mara the Barn had stored. Episodes Notes References Category:In-universe Category:Locations